You and Me: Side Stories
by deathbybunny
Summary: One shots taking place in the You and Me universe. Stories will be during different periods of Marceline and Bubblegum's relationship. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: So I decided to go ahead and do the You and Me: Side Stories project. I'm going through another bout of insomnia this month so I figured I might as well make good use of the time I spend awake. There's going to be no real order to the one shots I write because I'm just going by what randomly comes to me. I suppose I should recommend reading You and Me before reading the side stories, but I think you should be fine even if you don't.

This particular chapter I thought up after listening to Bruno Mar's Marry You. I thought this song fit Marceline perfectly. Why? Because if you listen to the lyrics, it's talking marriage in a lighthearted kind of way. Not that's it's a bad thing. I think Marceline being Marceline would make it seem like it was no big deal to get married when really, she's just as nervous as anyone to take that step. That's my view anyway. Hmm, I think that's about it. I hope you enjoy.

Oh also, rating M just to be safe since I don't know how far I'll take things with these one shots.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Adventure Time otherwise I would've made the show all about Marceline and Bubblegum by now.

I Think I Wanna Marry You

It was a beautiful night in the land of Ooo. On this particular evening, Marceline and her girlfriend, Princess Bubblegum, were enjoying the night outdoors with some snuggling under a blanket. Ever since they'd gotten back together, Marceline would come by the castle almost every night and take Bubblegum out for some quality time together. It almost seemed like they'd never broken up with the way they easily jumped back into their relationship. It wasn't an unwelcomed thing though. Maybe this was a sign they were meant to be? Bubblegum certainly wasn't going to question it. Especially since their relationship consisted of something she never though would be so…addicting.

Of course she was referring to all the sex they'd been indulging in.

It was a completely wonderful and new feeling for her. Being able to melt into one…there were no words to accurately describe how amazing it was. Not to mention the rush she got when Marceline was being particularly bold and they'd do it out in the open where anyone would be able to see. She blushed at the thought. Tonight had been one of those nights. Although, something was different. Bubblegum hadn't been sure what it was, but there was definitely something odd in the Vampire Queen's behavior. It'd been hard to think too much about it though when Marceline began to practically tear her clothes off.

No one could possibly think clearly when hands were caressing her body in ways that made her tremble with need or a particularly talented tongue was bringing her over the edge of pleasure. There was absolutely nothing more to think about during those times.

"Hey Bonni?"

"Hmm?"

She felt Marceline shift and puller her closer. Bubblegum sighed and gladly snuggled closer to the Vampire Queen. Even with her cold body, there was something comforting about it. Knowing she was the only to bring any sort of warmth to the undead queen made her feel special.

"I think I wanna marry you."

Bubblegum's eyes snapped open in shock. Had she heard right?

"Don't ya think it'd be fun?"

The Princess pulled away to get a look at Marceline's face. The Vampire Queen had a playful grin on her devilishly handsome face.

"Are you playing with me?"

"Of course not! I really do think I wanna to marry you."

This was definitely not how she pictured she would be proposed to. Where was the grand declaration of eternal love and grand display of said love with an elaborate proposal?

"Marceline, if you're not serious about marriage then you shouldn't joke about it."

Bubblegum huffed as she untangled herself from the vampire. A frown found a way to her face as she looked around for her clothes. She wished Marceline hadn't just thrown then in every direction.

"Aww, come on babe. Don't be like that."

Marceline came up from behind Bubblegum and wrapped her arms around the princess, effectively stopping her from searching for her discarded clothing. Marceline's hand began to trace patterns over Bubblegum's stomach while the other cupped Bubblegum's face and turned her to face Marceline.

The vampire place butterfly kissed around the princess's mouth. She was satisfied to see the frown no longer adorned her face. She leaned in and locked their lips together. Her grip on Bubblegum loosened enough for the princess to turn her body and wrap her arms around Marceline's neck.

They separated once the princess needed to get some oxygen back in her lungs. While she regained her breathe, Marceline took this chance to place kisses on her shoulder and neck.

"I wasn't playing with you." Marceline said between kisses.

"You could've fooled me." Bubblegum huffed again.

Marceline chuckled as she captured Bubblegum's lips with her own once more. With Bubblegum effectively distracted by Marceline's lips, the Vampire Queen took this chance to slip a silver band with a pink diamond onto the princess's ring finger. She pulled away so Bubblegum could breathe once more. It was then that she brought Bubblegum's hand up to her lips to kiss.

The Princess's eyes widened at the shiny piece of jewelry on her finger. The breath she had regained was swept out of her once more.

"M-Marceline?"

"I wasn't playing Bonnibel. I just wasn't sure if you'd want…"

She was cut off by Bubblegum's lips. Marceline smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You big idiot! Why wouldn't I want to marry you?"

"I can't think of a reason why you wouldn't want all of this."

Marceline gestured playfully at herself. Bubblegum giggled at her vampire's antics. It was true. No one could possibly resist her, but now they'd have to unless they wanted to face the wrath of the Princess. The two girls went back to lying on the blanket and snuggled together once more. Marceline languidly ran her hand up and down Bubblegum's back.

"I love you." Bubblegum sighed contently.

"I know you do babe."

Bubblegum smiled as she felt her eyes grow heavy. It may not had been the way she thought she'd get engaged, but she realized she wouldn't have it any other way. All that mattered was that it was Marceline who had asked. The delivery was not any less romantic if she had screamed her love to all of Candy Kingdom. Although if she did that she imagined it'd be to cause mayhem in her kingdom. Not that she'd mind. Causing chaos just for her was kind of romantic in it's own way. With those final thought's, Bubblegum fell into a content slumber.

Marceline waited a few minutes listening to the princess's even breathing until she was sure she was asleep. After carefully untangling herself from Bubblegum, she got both of them dressed before flying back to the castle. Marceline was feeling quite satisfied with herself. She'd finally worked up the nerve to propose to Bubblegum. She'd almost lost her nerve when she'd gotten mad at her but the Vampire Queen pushed past her insecurities.

A grin split her face.

She could hardly wait to see the uproar it would cause once everyone got a look at the ring on their princess's finger. Marceline laughed into the night with her princess sleeping happily in her arms.

**AN**: There you have it. I hope you enjoy reading my series of one shot's for this couple. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: So my insomnia is keeping me awake again. What better time to write a new one-shot right? All right, so this came to mind after I saw a pic of a younger Bubblegum with a leash on Marceline's foot. I figure, there's gotta be a good story behind that so here's my attempt at explaining how that happened.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Adventure Time. There I said it.

Beware of Vampire

Marceline and Bubblegum had begun an unlikely friendship after the vampire found Bubblegum in the woods. The princess always looked forward to the vampire girls visits. Even though they weren't as often as she'd like.

Sometimes, Marceline would disappear for a few days at a time before showing up out of nowhere. It had been like that as of late. Bubblegum frowned at her window. It'd been almost a week since the vampire girl had come for a visit. She was starting to think that she'd never see her again.

The thought made her incredibly sad. Marceline was the first real friend she'd ever had. The vampire girl was her source of support and comfort. She also helped ease her worries about becoming the ruler when she came of age. If she were to lose that support…Bubblegum didn't want to think about it.

She sighed when she realized Marceline would not be coming that night. Reluctantly, she got up and locked her window before settling down for the night. The next day she was informed of a sleep over she'd be having with a few of the princesses from the other kingdoms. In attendance would be Emerald Princess, Ghost Princess, Hot Dog Princess, Slime Princess and Lumpy Space Princess.

Bubblegum cringed upon hearing LSP would be attending. The two princesses did not get along very well. Maybe it was because LSP would always try to make herself seem better than everyone else. She hated that kind of attitude. Bubblegum believed that, as princesses, they should hold everyone with equal respect. LSP certainly did not respect anyone. Not even her parents.

Still, this was a matter of diplomacy, even if it only seemed like a sleep over. Thus Bubblegum prepared for their evening of fun. At least, she hoped it'd be fun for them. She knew that if she failed, LSP would let EVERYONE know of how "boring" Bubblegum was. She refused to let LSP make her feel bad about herself.

"_**I wish Marceline were here."**_

Night came faster than she'd anticipated. Before she knew it, the princesses were all in her room, eat snacks and playing one of the games Bubblegum had set up. Everything seemed to be going well until Lumpy Space Princess voiced her discontent.

"Like, Oh my god! This is so boring! We should do something exciting!"

Bubblegum frowned at the lumpy princess.

"I don't see anyone else complaining."

"That cause they're too polite to say anything. But, I like, don't have a problem telling the truth."

Bubblegum looked at the other princesses, but they all shifted their gazes to various parts of the room. That either meant they agreed with LSP or they didn't want to get involved with the argument. Bubblegum sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine. What do you suggest?"

"Let's play truth or dare!"

Bubblegum once again looked at the other princesses for confirmation. They slowly nodded.

"Truth or dare it is."

The pink princess really wished Marceline was around. She missed having someone be on her side.

"Like, I'll get this party started!"

They played a few rounds with each of the princesses either having to do some ridiculous (in her opinion) stunt or telling some embarrassing story. Every time one of them would complain or try to back out, LSP would get in their face about it until they'd be forced to comply.

Bubblegum could safely say no one was enjoying this game at all, except LSP that is. The girl got a kick out of making everyone uncomfortable. Bubblegum was sure LSP liked bullying everyone. She just wanted the night to be over so she could go back to her boring life.

"God, it's like you guys aren't even trying! Well who cares, it's my turn again. So, Bubblegum, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

So far, Bubblegum had refused to do any type of dare. Her truths had all been pretty tame thanks to the other princesses taking it easy. It was only LSP that would make them tell their most embarrassing stories or do the most ridiculous dares.

"You're like so boring! All you've done is truth! Fine, time to give you a good one."

Bubblegum gulped. She could do this!

"Is it true that a vampire hangs out around here?"

"W-What?"

"You heard me! Like, my cousin said a vampire's been seen around here lately, but I told her she was crazy. Like **you** of all people would hang out with a vampire."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bubblegum narrowed her eyes at LSP.

"Please, don't act all shocked. I mean, why would a vampire **want** to be friends with you. You're **so** boring! You're such a goody-two shoes! Vampires want to hang out with someone who knows how to have a good time!"

Bubblegum wanted to tell her that yes; she **was** friends with a vampire but Marceline's recent disappearance left doubts in her mind. What if LSP was right? What if the vampire girl had really gone away because she grew tired of her? What if the only one who thought they were friends had been her? Bubblegum could feel the tears beginning to prickle her eyes.

"If that vampire knew better she'd be friends with someone much cooler. Like, me for example."

"Oh really now?"

The princesses all froze at the unfamiliar voice. The window suddenly burst open and Marceline floated into the room. Her hair looked liked it had a mind of it's own with the way the tentacle like strands were spreading all over the room. The princesses were about to scream, but Marceline's hair quickly tangled around them and covered their mouths.

"Make a sound and you'll regret it." Marceline threatened.

Bubblegum was too stunned to attempt to save her guests. Her mind was too occupied with the fact that Marceline was actually in her room. Just like a stray cat, her vampire had come back to her. She did eventually realize that it was probably for the best that she stop the vampire girls rein of terror on the other princesses. Otherwise, this would not bode well for their diplomatic ties.

"Marceline! Please, put them down."

Marceline's hair receded until only the tentacle like hair holding the princesses remained.

"Aww, but I was having so much fun."

Bubblegum giggled.

"I'm sure, but this sleep over is important for my kingdom."

"Fine." Marceline grumbled as she released all the princesses except LSP.

"Let her go too." Bubblegum stated.

Marceline frowned at the pink princess.

"I don't want to."

"Please?"

"No. She needs to learn some manners. Maybe a night in the woods with me will teach her something."

Bubblegum felt a pang of jealousy go through her. She and Marceline had met in those woods and spent the night running with the wolves and watching the stars. She did not like the idea of the vampire girl doing something like that with someone else, especially if that someone was Lumpy Space Princess.

Bubblegum walked up to Marceline and grabbed the hem of her shirt. She felt a bit childish with her actions. Marceline looked at her with a bit of confusion.

"Please, just let her go."

Marceline sensed there was something more there but decided to comply. She brought LSP over to her until they were face to face.

"I better not hear you saying bad things about Bonnibel again. Do I make myself clear?"

LSP nodded as fast as she could.

"Good."

Marceline let her go. LSP took to cowering at the far end of Bubblegum's room with the other princesses. Bubblegum turned back to them and smiled brightly.

"Girls, this is Marceline. She's a vampire and also my best friend. I trust her being here will be a kept a secret right?"

Marceline floated on her stomach and grinned at them. Although if you were to ask the princesses, the vampires grin looked down right evil.

"She relatively harmless." Bubblegum threw in after sensing their discomfort. She figured Marceline was still messing with them so why couldn't she? Bubblegum now understood why the vampire girl liked to mess with other people's minds. It could be quite fun.

A few days after the sleepover, Bubblegum got word that the princesses wished to have another one with her. To her shock, even more princesses wanted to attend. It seemed that word of Bubblegum's vampire friend had spread to the other girls and they were all anxious to be able to meet her in person. They only asked one thing of Bubblegum…

"Why do I have to wear this?" Marceline hissed.

"It's the only thing they asked."

"Like a leash is going to keep me from doing anything."

"I know but they think it's safer this way."

"Pfft. Bunch of wimps. You're a lot braver than the lot of them."

Bubblegum felt incredibly happy to hear the vampire complimenting her. Marceline wasn't known to give them out very often and whenever she did, they were often disguised in her teasing.

"I'm sorry Marceline. I'll make it up to you somehow."

Marceline moved so she could float over Bubblegum's bed. She was going to try to stay as far away from the other princesses as possible if only to try not to get irritated with them too quickly. In fact, she didn't like being around any kids for too long. Bubblegum was the only exception to the rule and that was because she was much more mature than the others.

"It's fine. If this makes you happy then I don't mind."

Once again, Bubblegum found herself smiling brightly. She jumped on her bed and catapulted herself at Marceline. The vampire barely managed to keep herself afloat from the surprise hug.

"You're the best Marceline."

The vampire girl smiled and hugged her back.

"Oh, I know how awesome I am." Marceline grinned.

A knock on Bubblegum's door broke them apart from their hug. The pink princess took a deep breathe before heading to the door. She was sure that this time, her sleepover would be a hit.

**AN**: There you are. I hope you enjoyed. Comments are always welcomed. Now I'm off to attempt to sleep for a couple hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Another one shot that came to mind during my insomnia last night. I fell asleep before I could post this one thought so I had to wait until I got home today. This one is more Marceline centric. It revolves around her thoughts during the time when she was wandering around Ooo after she broke up with Bubblegum and became the Vampire Queen. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Adventure Time in any way shape or form.

Incomplete

Marceline sighed for the thousandth time that night. It was becoming difficult not to do so. Why you ask? Because tonight was Princess Bubblegum's 18th birthday and everything Marceline did, reminded her of her ex-girlfriend. She couldn't even look at the night sky without remembering all of the dates they went on. All the walks they took by moonlight.

All the times that made her feel so alive.

The Vampire Queen growled as she continued to float across a random meadow. She hated having this empty feeling inside. She hated that she actually **felt** like a part of her was missing. She'd never felt like this before. Not even when she broke up with Ash all those decades ago. It was nothing compared to this.

Trying to go on like she'd never been with Bubblegum made the world seem so much emptier.

The Bubblegum Princess had engrained herself into her life like no one else had. The last people who had this big of impact was her parents. Even if her father made her want to tear her hair out most of the time, he still raised her and taught her everything she needed to know in order to survive in the world. It was thanks to him that she was able to have a relatively normal life. Well, normal for a vampire child anyway.

Then, the world began to change. Chaos. Pure chaos engulfed the world. Their kind was being hunted and eliminated. The humans themselves were destroying one another with their weapons with absolutely no regard to any life on the planet. It was during this chaos that Marceline lost he mother. She died protecting her daughter. Making sure her only child was able to continue living in the ever-changing world.

A world that finally saw the end to the human's conflict.

Once the last of the fires had died and life began to start a new, the inhabitants of the newly formed world called this chaotic time "The Mushroom Wars". Marceline roamed the world with no one but her stuffed teddy bear named Hambo. Her father had been busy forming new alliances and treaties with the kingdoms that had sprung up. She knew now that he was trying to make things a better place for his only daughter, but back then, Marceline resented him. She was angry for his abandonment.

Eventually she met Ash.

It seemed like love at first sight. It seemed like they were meant to be. She should've known better. The signs were there, she just refused to see them. Every time he ordered her around like his maid, sold her stuff without permission, and just treated her like she was beneath him…all of these things and more should have made her realize what a complete douche he was.

Back then though; she only wanted to chase away the feelings of loneliness, even if it meant being with a jerk like Ash.

The last straw finally came when Hambo was sold. She dumped him as fast as possible. Things continued to change in the world. Her father had brokered the peace he wanted for his kind but things between him and his daughter didn't change. In fact, they grew worse. After an argument about her fries being eaten, her father got imprisoned in the Nightosphere. She never got to reconcile with him.

Thus her wandering continued. Many of the vampires had expected she'd try to take back her father's throne but she had no interest in vampire politics. She made sure to make it clear, especially to the Vampire King that she was not going to take his throne. The last thing she wanted was to be seen as a threat. Her peaceful wanderings would've become almost impossible if she had to watch her back everywhere she went. Instead, she silently watched as their king slowly broke down everything her father did.

She did absolutely nothing because she felt that things that were not fun for her were unimportant.

Then on that fateful night, she met a 13-year-old Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. It was a meeting that she thought nothing of at first. She admitted that the kid was far more entertaining that she had imagined. So, she began to pay the princess visits whenever her travels lead her back to the Candy Kingdom. After that first meeting, she went a week before going back. Slowly, she began to cut down those days. Before she knew it, she found herself no longer wanting to venture out too far.

For the first time in many years, Marceline wanted to find a place to call home.

So she did just that. It took her longer than she wanted, but Marceline found a place to live. It wasn't too close, but far enough from the Candy Kingdom that no one would question her motives for living there.

Her days of bliss began after that. Every moment that she spent with the princess was complete and utter happiness. She had never felt so at peace with herself. It was something Marceline wanted to hold on to forever. The last thing she expected was for Bubblegum to develop a crush on her, but when it did happen, Marceline found herself eager to comply with the princess's wishes.

But she couldn't seem too eager; she did have a reputation to uphold after all.

So she let Bubblegum try out her little experiments until Marceline finally got tired of waiting and made the princess her girlfriend. It had been the perfect night and every night after that only got better and better. It seemed like nothing could possibly destroy the happiness she'd finally obtained.

How wrong she was.

Marceline had been well aware what kind of trouble the Vampire King was orchestrating. She'd been watching it happen for several years now and she'd never regretted it until she began her friendship with Bubblegum. She witnessed first hand what kind of evil could befall the Candy Kingdom if the Vampire King was not stopped. She knew, she was the only one who could stand up to him and win. Yet, she found herself unable to take that fateful step. She never wanted to be a ruler. She just wanted to be herself. She wanted to live her life the way she wanted.

It was the only way she knew how.

Of course, events conspired to make sure she'd take the throne as the Vampire Queen and it left a bitter taste in her mouth. This was not how she wanted to ascend the throne. She didn't so much mind that she had to kill the previous king. It was practically vampire tradition to usurp power by killing or imprisoning the previous ruler. No. What left her feeling hollow and empty was losing her one and only true love. Even with all the new power and responsibility, Marceline felt so lost.

It's why she decided to wander the Land of Ooo once more.

She hoped to find something to fill the empty feeling in her undead chest. It was all rather ironic really considering that, theoretically, she shouldn't be able to feel anything at all. Maybe she wasn't so dead after all.

Sighing once again, Marceline looked up at the full moon.

"Happy birthday Bonnibel."

The wind carried her words far across the Land of Ooo and to a certain pink princess. Bubblegum had been brushing her hair before bed. Her window was left open out of habit. Part of her hoped that one-day, Marceline would float back through.

"_Happy birthday Bonnibel."_

Startled, Bubblegum quickly turned towards her window. There was nothing there, just the wind playing with her curtains. She slowly walked towards the window just as the wind died down. She rested her chin on one hand and stared at the moon.

"I miss you Marceline."

The princess turned away from the window, hoping her words would reach the Vampire Queen wherever she may be.

**AN**: And that chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed. Comments are always welcome. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: Another story! I had a different one planned out but I couldn't get the story to flow correctly. I may go back and try to redo it but for now, this chapter will have to do. So much like my other chapters, something inspired me. I had itunes playing my songs on random when suddenly a song called "Case of the Ex" by Mya came on. I hadn't heard the song in ages but it got me thinking. Marceline must've had been in a few relationships. We know about Ash but she's like a 1000-year-old vampire. There was plenty time to date.

So, what if one of Bubblegum's friends got curious and started asking question about the vampires past relationships and how would Bubblegum handle knowing about Marceline's exes? All of them.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

Case of the Exes

Bubblegum felt like she was on cloud nine. Since that night on her 16th birthday, her life felt much more complete. Marceline was such an amazing girlfriend. Just thinking about the vampire brought a smile to her face. The only thing she didn't like doing was hiding the fact they were dating. Bubblegum knew she had to for the time being. She was not of ruling age yet; therefore, there would be problems if anyone found out she was dating a 1000 year old vampire. The minute she turned 18 though, she wasn't going to hide it anymore.

"Bubblegum!"

The pink princess cringed slightly. She recognized that low pitched nasally voice anywhere.

"Like are we hanging out with Marceline tonight?"

"When did we plan this?"

Lumpy Space Princess rolled her eyes.

"Like oh my glob! Not everything needs to be planned! Be spontaneous!"

Bubblegum and LSP and forged a rather odd friendship even odder than that of hers and Marceline's. For one, LSP only liked to push her into doing more…rebellious things. Not that she didn't already sneak out at nights to go on dates with her girlfriend, but no one knew about that. This would be the first time she'd take someone with her on her outings. Somehow though, even with their vastly different personalities, they managed to remain friends.

"I just don't want Marceline to be troubled…"

"It's fiiine! Sometimes I don't understand why Marceline hangs out with you."

It was remarks like that, which caused Bubblegum to want to prove the other princess wrong. Marceline never complained about the way Bubblegum was but sometimes, she doubted herself.

"So are we going or what?"

"Oh, alright. Did you tell your parents you were sleeping over?"

"Of course, like, I know what I'm doing."

Night soon fell and the two princesses snuck out of the castle and into the forest.

"Like, this is so exciting! So where does Marceline live anyway?"

"I've never been to her home before. I'm not sure where it's located."

That was a complete and utter lie. Bubblegum had been there more than once already. She wasn't sure what caused her to say that but Bubblegum just didn't want someone else to intrude on a place she considered to be for her and Marceline only. The howl of a wolf caused her to snap out of her thoughts.

Both princesses were startled when a wolf jumped out of nowhere and grabbed onto them. LSP screamed bloody murder and tried to run away but couldn't jerk her arm free from the hungry beast. Bubblegum would have screamed, but she recognized Marceline's werewolf form. Instead she smiled at the other girl.

"WAAAAHHHH! I don't want to die! I like, haven't made up with Brad yet!"

"Haha, chill out LSP. It's just me."

Marceline changed back to her normal appearance. A smug smile was on her face.

"Hahah! I got you good!"

"Oh my glob! Like, since when do you have werewolf form?"

Marceline shrugged. "Since always. Anyway, I didn't know I'd be hanging out with two princesses tonight. What's the occasion?"

"LSP just wanted to…hang out with you."

"I don't mind I guess."

"You guess? I'm like the funnest person to hang with!"

"That's nice." Marceline responded. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"How about we go back to your place? We can, like, tell each other secrets and junk."

Bubblegum felt a wave of apprehension take hold of her.

"How about we just have a picnic here and talk? I brought food." She'd quickly said.

She wished she understood why it was that she was so hesitant to have LSP know where Marceline lived. It wasn't like the Lumpy Princess would try to steal her girlfriend or anything like that. Was this what it was like to be possessive of someone?

"I'm cool with that. I haven't eaten yet."

"Fine, I suppose." Lumpy conceded.

The three girls sat and talked about nothing important until LSP brought up something Bubblegum had never thought of.

"So, Marceline, have you like, dated before?"

"Yeah."

Bubblegum almost whipped her head towards the vampire girl; however, she remained in control and kept herself calm. Maybe she was talking about their relationship.

"Really? How many?"

To Bubblegum's horror, Marceline began to count off the number of exes with BOTH her hands.

"Hmm, you know what I lost track of all of them."

"No, way. You've dated that many boys?"

"Not just boys, girls too."

Lumpy and Bubblegum both proceeded to spit out their drinks. Lumpy because she'd never thought dating another girl was possible and Bubblegum because she hadn't known that Marceline had that many exes! Granted she never asked but why was she so shocked to hear this?

"Like, seriously? Girls?"

Marceline shrugged. "I've been around for a thousand plus years. After awhile you learn that you like who you like without having to be all weird about it."

"So who was your longest relationship?"

Marceline thought for a bit. "Probably Ash. We were together for almost 20 years."

"Whoa."

"It's not that big a deal. We spent most of that time break up and getting back together. If I had to guess we were probably together-together maybe 3 years. Like I said, most of that time we spent it break up and fighting."

"Wow, so you said you've dated girls too right?" Marceline nodded. "Which do you like better then? Boys or girls?"

"Oh that's easy, girls! They're much more fun than guys."

"You are way too cool Marceline. Are you, like, dating anyone right now?"

"Yup!"

Marceline felt a smirk appear on her lips when Bubblegum almost choked on the candy she'd popped in her mouth.

"Like, do I know her?"

"No but if I had to describe her, she's kinda like Bonnibel here. She's a total nerdo but she's fun to be around."

"You should bring her out sometime! Anyone you date must be like, so cool too."

"Sure, sure. If I feel like it."

Lumpy suddenly realized she had to get home because she made the mistake of telling her best friend Melissa what she was actually doing and was sure she'd try to get her in trouble with her parents. Marceline and Bubblegum waved her off. The vampire girl helped Bubblegum clean up their little picnic before taking the Princess into her arms and flying back towards the castle.

Marceline couldn't help but notice how quiet Bubblegum was being.

"Something you want to say to me Bonnibel?"

Bubblegum wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and buried her face in the crook of Marceline's neck.

"I'm jealous." She finally admitted.

"Of?"

"That you have so many exes."

"Pfft."

"It's not funny! I mean, you can't even remember all of them! How do you think that makes me feel? Am I just going to be another ex in your long line of relationships?"

Bubblegum felt her tears begin to form. She had been trying to hold back her outburst for a while and now it all came tumbling out.

"Bonnibel."

The pink princess kept her gaze anywhere but on Marceline. She hadn't even realized they'd arrived back in her room. She was caught off guard when Marceline unceremoniously dumped her on her bed. The princess flailed on her mattress for a few seconds before sitting up and glaring at her girlfriend. Her glare faltered when she looked into Marceline's ruby red eyes. The vampire girl was floating on her stomach looking at her with an unreadable gaze. Bubblegum felt her breathe catch in her throat when Marceline moved closer to her face.

"What if…" Marceline began. "I don't want to add you to the list?"

"M-meaning?"

Marceline pushed Bubblegum onto the bed causing the girl to blush up a storm.

"M-Marceline?"

Bubblegum thought for sure that Marceline was going to kiss her, which she did but it was on her forehead. It wasn't quite where she'd wanted her lips but it did serve to her calm. The vampire girl wrapped her arms around the princess and sighed contently while they snuggled.

"I like this feeling I have when I'm with you. Yeah, I've had other relationships but those never meant much to me."

"Not even the one with Ash?"

"Naw, he was always a real jerk. Don't know why I stayed with him so long."

A smile finally found it's way to Bubblegum's lips.

"Marceline?"

"Hmm?"

Bubblegum took Marceline by surprise when she pulled the vampire girls face closer to her and smashed their lips together.

"There." Bubblegum said rather proudly as she went back to snuggling.

"W-wha?"

The pink princess felt rather proud to have rendered her girlfriend speechless for once. It wasn't often that she caught the vampire girl off guard.

"For the record Marceline, I like being with you too."

Bubblegum couldn't help the yawn that escaped her lips. Marceline chuckled. She stroked her princess's hair knowing it would lull her to sleep. It was little moments like this that made Marceline realize what she'd been missing in her past relationships and why they failed so often. She loved Bubblegum. Truly she did. She'd never felt this sort of attachment to any one before and she didn't want to it to ever end.

**AN**: More MarcelinexBubblegum fluff. I seem to be good at writing fluff so why stop right? Hope you enjoyed and as always, comments are always welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: An update! And this is the first chapter I've written where I wasn't suffering from insomnia. How odd, anyway, for this one, I wanted to continue the whole marriage proposal thing from chapter 1. No idea really what motivated this. I just seemed like a good idea to do. Plus I'm sure you were all probably curious as to how Finn would react when he found out. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

Check Out That Rock!

To say she was disappointed was an understatement. She'd expected there to be chaos in the streets, armies assembling, and a teenage boy after her head for stealing his beloved princess. Instead, there had been nothing but normalcy for the last couple of days.

Marceline was less than pleased with the lack of chaos surrounding her and Bubblegum's engagement.

She tried not to seem too eager about it in front of Bubblegum though. She figured the princess would not approve of her wanting to cause hysteria in her kingdom. Although, Marceline was pretty sure that Bubblegum would forgive her if she went ahead and started trouble. Yet she found herself holding back. She did want it to be known by everyone that she had proposed to the pink princess, but there was no fun in it if she went ahead and revealed it.

No, there was something more entertaining about it when someone noticed on their own and then completely lost it.

Luckily, Marceline's patience was about to pay off. It'd been almost a week after the proposal. The sun had set and the Vampire Queen was making her nightly trip to the Candy Kingdom. She was floating up to Bubblegum's room when she heard a voice.

"It was totally rad!"

Marceline smirked. It was Finn the human. Probably recounting some adventure he'd been on. The Vampire Queen floated around the window and onto the roof. She'd be able to ease drop on the conversation from there much more comfortably.

"What a wonderful story Finn, although, it is getting rather late. It's time I retire for bed." Bubblegum said with a bit of urgency in her voice.

"_**Oh someone's eager to cuddle with me."**_

"Oh, I guess it is getting late. So, um, princess. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"What's that on your finger?"

Marceline could barely contain a maddening laughter from erupting. She slammed her hands over her mouth, attempting to drown out any sort of gleeful laughter. This could not have been more perfectly planned out! What better person to notice than Finn! He'd been in love with Bubblegum for ages!

"Oh this?" Bubblegum pointed at her engagement ring.

"Whoa, whoa." Jake exclaimed. "Isn't that… an engagement ring?"

Bubblegum blushed. Hearing someone else acknowledged it made her heart flutter.

"Yes it is."

"WHAT!" Finn and Jake exclaimed.

"B-But who?" Finn asked stunned. He hadn't even been aware that Bubblegum had been dating anyone. He was sure he'd been the only one who stood a chance with the princess. Yes he was still younger than her, but one day, he'd grow up and be able to date her properly.

Bubblegum sighed dreamily. "Marceline…"

Finn's brain effectively exploded and his body fell to the ground. Jake, who was more knowledgeable about things involving the heart, stayed conscious but still shocked by the news.

"Marceline? As in, the Vampire Queen?"

"I do believe there is only one Vampire Queen."

"B-But since when? I didn't even know you two were dating!"

"Ah, well, Marceline and I have been dating since before I met you and Finn."

"So you've been secretly dating this entire time?"

"Well, not the entire time…"

"Is this true princess?"

Her ever-faithful servant Peppermint Butler interrupted Bubblegum.

"H-how long has this been going on?"

"Umm, several years now." Bubblegum answered. "I was hoping to break it to you more gently. I know Marceline doesn't exactly have the best reputation."

It was then that Finn recovered from his shock and jumped up to his feet.

"I can't accept this! Marceline must have you under some spell or blackmailing you or…"

"You sure about that?"

Marceline floated into Bubblegum's room like she owned the place.

"Yes! She'd never give in to you otherwise!"

Marceline smirked. "She didn't put up much of a fight last night. I had her saying my name all night long."

She was pretty sure Finn's mind exploded once again with the suggestive images she placed there. She couldn't help but laugh at all their expressions.

"Marceline! Don't be so vulgar!"

Bubblegum swatted at her oh so sexy and mischievous vampire. She'd prefer that the details, no matter how minor, of their sex life remain between them. Marceline's laughter died down and hugged her princesses from behind.

"Aww, don't be mad babe. I was just making a point."

Marceline knew Bubblegum wouldn't stay mad at her for long. Her grin grew when Bubblegum shifted around so she could hug Marceline back. She was still embarrassed about what the Vampire Queen had so casually said and chose to hide her blushing face in crook of her neck. Finn had awoken and looked at the scene before him. His mind could still not fully accept that his princess was taken.

"Marceline! I challenge you! I'll free the princess from your evil spell."

The vampire hissed at Finn who shrank back a bit. Her hair began to stretch and coil around the room showing that Marceline was starting to become agitated with the situation.

"Listen kid, I thought it was cute at first that you were all shocked but now you're just annoying me. Bonnie isn't under any spell got it?"

"B-but this makes no sense otherwise!"

Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Now you're just being overly dramatic."

"She has a point Finn."

"P-Princess?"

Bubblegum let go of Marceline and the vampire girl released her beloved. The pink princess walked towards Finn and gently laid her hands on his cheeks. The human boy blushed at being so close to his beloved princess. Marceline on the other hand scowled at the close contact. She wasn't worried that Bubblegum was going to cheat on her or anything and she certainly wasn't jealous. No, the Vampire Queen had nothing to be jealous about, at least that's what she was telling herself. Her growing tentacle hair though told another story. The only reason she hadn't forcibly pulled away Finn from Bubblegum was because she and Jake were busy having a stare down. She had to admire the dog for protecting the human even though she could beat him up pretty easily to get to Finn.

"Finn, I appreciate the feelings you have for me, but I can never return them."

Finn's face fell. His solemn gaze turned towards his shoes. Bubblegum let go of his face and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I hope you'll forgive me someday Finn, but I love Marceline. I've loved her for a very long time now and I'm happy with her."

Jake took this time to make his way back over to Finn.

"Hey man, what do you say we go do something fun?"

Finn shook his head. After taking a shaky breath he looked over at Marceline who was trying her best not to look like she was in anyway affected by the kiss Bubblegum had given him.

"Marceline." His voice cracked a bit but he cleared his throat before continuing. "If you hurt PB you'll have to answer to me so I better not hear that you're treating her badly."

The Vampire Queen's hair receded and her trademark smirk returned.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Alright then, I'll see you two later. Come on Jake. Let's go find some evil to pound!"

"You got it buddy!"

The two friends left Bubblegum and Marceline alone with Peppermint Butler who looked unsure of what to do next.

"Peppermint?" Bubblegum addressed her butler.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I think it's about time everyone knew of the engagement don't you think?"

"B-but princess! She's the Vampire Queen! What will the vampires say! The political ramification…"

"Aren't an issue." Bubblegum stated firmly.

"Don't worry so much." Marceline said. "I'm the **Vampire Queen** remember? Whatever I say goes with my kind no matter how crazy it may seem. It's how we work. They're not gonna lose it because I'm marrying Bonnie. Besides, we'd be allies now. Don't you think that has its advantages?"

Peppermint nodded hesitantly. "I-I suppose so. Very well, I'll call a meeting with the advisors. Please prepare yourselves."

Once he left the room, Marceline took a hold of Bubblegum's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"You alright?"

Bubblegum smiled and took Marceline's other hand in her own.

"I'm fine. I suppose I'm just nervous."

"It's gonna be alright babe. No matter what happens, I'm not leaving you're side."

"I know you won't."

Marceline gave her a quick kiss to ease her mind.

"Now, let's go tell you're advisors you're mine and that I don't plan to take no for an answer."

Bubblegum giggled in response.

"Just try not to scare anyone to death."

Marceline pouted. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Come on Marcy, let's go."

Bubblegum tugged her vampire along and out of the room. She wasn't afraid of what the future held because she was certain that Marceline would be with her every step of the way. The future never looked brighter.

**AN**: Yes, I updated this before the day was through! I was power typing. Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Until the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I was trying to get it done for Thanksgiving but I ended up eating too much and sleeping longer than I'd planned. Anyway, I wondered where Science might have come from and I thought, "Hey! What if she was a gift from Marceline? Wouldn't that be just too adorable?" Thus this chapter came about. I also figured that Marceline should have a chapter where she's unsure of her friendship with Bubblegum since she Bubblegum already went through something similar in chapter 2. Well, enjoy!

You and Me: Side Stories

Ch 6 First Time For Everything

Marceline was not the gift giving type. If someone were to ask how she'd describe herself she'd respond with adjectives like badass, mischievous, and awesome. Notice the lack of gift giver on her list? She certainly did because she never gave gifts to anyone. It didn't matter if they were friends or family. Not that she had anyone she would openly call a friend. She had no family per say since her mother was dead and her father was imprisoned for eternity in the Night-O-Sphere or until someone was dumb enough to release him. The point was she was not the gift giving type. So why was it that she suddenly found herself trying to find a gift for a certain pink princess from the Candy Kingdom?

After her first encounter with the princess, she found herself traveling to the Candy Kingdom more often than before. She was even starting to consider find a place to live close by. That thought alone unnerved her. She hadn't felt the need to settle down anywhere since she broke up with Ash all those decades ago. Ever since then, she felt no need to have a place to call home. Mostly because a home was supposes to be a place you felt comfortable and welcomed. Those two feelings were always absent no matter where she traveled. So why did she want to ground herself somewhere now?

As Marceline pondered these confusing things, she suddenly found herself assaulted by a crazy black cat. The vampire girl had been so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice that a small candy corn rodent had taken refuge on her head thus leading the cat to pounce on her. Marceline used all her strength to remove the offending animal and threw it out of the tree she'd been sitting in. She jumped off the branch and hissed at the black cat that figured that if he wanted to live, he'd best move on. Satisfied with her handy work, the vampire girl slumped against the tree. She tried to smooth out her hair that had been ruffled due to the crazy cat when her fingers brushed up against something.

Whatever it was, she knew it was alive. Gently, she took a hold of whatever was hiding in her hair and brought it to her face. It was a small candy corn mouse. It looked at her frightened. Its main predator may have been disposed of but an even bigger predator now took its place. This one infinitely more frightening than the cat.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

The little candy corn mouse continued to shake in her palm. It was sure it was going to meet its end. After all, it was its fault that a cat attacked the vampire girls face.

"So you were what the cat was chasing. Gotta admit, it was smart of you to find a bigger predator to get rid of it. Are you always this cunning?"

The candy corn mouse stopped shaking and looked up at the vampire girl. She was being complimented? It wasn't going to complain. It beat being eaten. So, the mouse nodded in response to the vampire girl's question.

"Ah, you are a smart one. So you can understand me?"

Again, the mouse nodded.

"Very interesting. Well if I had to guess, I'd say you live in the Candy Kingdom. Lucky for you, I'm heading in that direction. So do you need a lift?"

The candy corn mouse nodded eagerly. It had been trying to get back home for some time now, but there was always something that was trying to eat it therefore, prolonging it's journey back home. However, thanks to this vampire girl, she would finally be able to return home! The candy mouse jumped out from Marceline's hand and quickly began to scribble something on the dirt. Marceline's eyebrows shot up once the mouse was done. In the dirt, the mouse had scribbled "Thank You". To say she was surprised was an understatement. She'd never met an animal, whether it be candy or some other species, that was capable of writing.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday. You're definitely smarter than your average mouse huh?"

The mouse nodded.

"Interesting. Do you have a name?"

The mouse's head looked down sadly and shook its head.

"Hmm, well I'll fix that."

Marceline picked up the mouse again and began to float in the direction of the Candy Kingdom. Along the way, she stole a mouse-sized pencil and normal sized notepad. She had no idea why it was necessary to make mouse-sized pencils but it was rather convenient so she didn't question it. As the duo traveled, Marceline chatted up the mouse and they got to know each other better.

"Science eh? Never thought I'd meet someone else who was into that stuff."

_You have a friend who likes science too?_

"Yeah, I guess you could call her that."

Marceline thought the little mouse frowned at her while it wrote its next sentence.

_Is she not your friend?_

Marceline fidgeted at the question. She'd never really thought about it before. Sure she'd visit the pink princess every now and then but did that make her a friend? They'd never really talked about it. Were friendships supposed to be agreed upon by both parties or was she just supposed to **know**? She was giving herself a headache just trying to figure that out. It's not like she made friends on a regular basis.

_You don't know?_

Marceline sighed.

"Uh, no. I guess I'm not really sure. I mean I've never really made friends before. Acquaintances but never anyone I'd call a friend."

_If you are unsure you should talk about it._

"B-But what if she gets mad because I didn't think we were friends? I don't want her to hate me…"

She felt embarrassed to admit her insecurities. Since when did Marceline care about what anyone thought about her? Her answer would have been never but if this was bugging her so much then it meant she did care. At this realization, she stopped floating and sat herself on a hill overlooking the Candy Kingdom. For the first time in a long time, Marceline cared about what someone else thought of her.

Not only that, but she actually **cared** about someone else. Wasn't that why she was wracking her brain trying to think of a gift for the princess?

_If you care what this person thinks then maybe they're already someone special to you._

Marceline's eyes widened. After a few minutes of thinking, a smirk slowly formed on her lips.

"You know little mouse, I'm glad you found me today."

_I'm glad I found you too._

Marceline chuckled. "Say little mouse, do you have a home to go back to?"

The candy corn mouse shook it's head.

_I live in the Candy Kingdom but I don't have a home per say._

"Hmm, is that so. I got a deal for you little buddy. I wanted to get my friend a gift but I couldn't think of anything that was good enough. If you're willing, how would you feel about becoming her pet? You'd have a nice home and you'll never have to worry about cats coming after you. What do you say?"

The little mouse sat in a thinking pose. It weighed the pros and cons of accepting this deal. So far the pros were beating the cons. It liked the idea of finally having a place to call home and no longer having to struggle to feed itself. Sure, freedom would be limited but was the loss of its freedom worth it?

"I know what you're thinking. Your freedom won't be stifled. I'll make sure of that."

_Then we have a deal._

"Perfect! Then lets get going over to Bonnie's place!"

With a giant grin on her face, Marceline took off to the castle.

"Oh and before I forget, I think I have the perfect name for you…"

**-Adventure Time-**

Bubblegum was preparing herself for bed. Every now and then she'd steal a glance at her window. She'd begun to leave it unlocked just in case Marceline stopped by. The vampire girl's visits were unpredictable but Bubblegum had begun to decipher when there would or wouldn't be a visit. Normally, if she'd finished her nightly rituals with no appearance by Marceline it would mean that she would not be coming. On rare occasions, Marceline would stop by after she'd gone to bed. Those were always pleasant surprises for Bubblegum.

"Guess who?"

A voice whispered in her ear. Bubblegum could hardly contain the joy she felt.

"Marceline!"

The pink princess jumped out of her stool and hugged the vampire girl as tight as she could.

"Haha! I see someone missed me."

Bubblegum pouted slightly.

"You haven't come in three days."

Marceline ruffled the princesses newly combed hair.

"Well, if you must know, I was trying to find you a present."

"Present?"

"Yup!"

"But it's not my birthday or any other special occasion."

"So? Can't I get my best friend something just because?"

Bubblegum was shocked to hear those words out of the vampire girl's mouth. Although Bubblegum assumed they were friends, Marceline never openly admitted that they were more than mere acquaintances. Hearing those words however gave her an incredibly warm feeling.

"Bonnibel, I'd like you to meet Science!"

Marceline reached into her hair and pulled out a little candy corn mouse. Bubblegum looked at it confused for a second before directing her questioning gaze at Marceline.

"A candy corn mouse?"

"Not just any candy corn mouse. She's actually very smart. We spent the entire trip here getting to know one another. She was telling me that science was her favorite thing ever, hence the name. Introduce yourself Science."

The little mouse jumped onto Bubblegum's desk. Marceline gave her the notebook and pencil to write.

_It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Bubblegum._

"A-Amazing! She can write!"

"I told ya she was special. She agreed to be your pet if that's alright with you."

"R-Really?"

"You can ask her yourself."

Bubblegum directed her gaze back to Science.

_That is correct Princess. If you would allow it, I would be honored to be your royal pet._

Bubblegum smiled warmly at the candy corn mouse.

"The honor would be mine Science." Bubblegum turned her gaze back to Marceline and hugged her once more. "Thank you Marceline."

The vampire girl blushed. She wasn't use to receiving appreciation from someone or hugs. She stiffly returned Bubblegum's hug. It was something she better get use to if she was going to be the princess's friend.

"Y-Your welcome."

Science smiled at the two girls. Bubblegum pulled away from the hug and began giving Science a tour of her room. Marceline made sure to tell Bubblegum that Science did not want to be confined to a cage, which Bubblegum readily agreed that it would be unacceptable to do that. Science was going to get a cage in which she could sleep, but there would be a door in which she could go in and out as she pleased. Marceline was enjoying her time with her friend but she realized it was beginning to get late. Bubblegum needed to get her rest. It was probably best she get moving so that Bubblegum would actually go to bed otherwise the girl was liable to stay up until the sun rose.

"Well Bonnie, I best be heading out."

"What? But you only just got here!"

Marceline chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be back."

"But why must you leave so soon?" Bubblegum pouted.

"Well, I'm actually trying to find a place to call home. I'm tired of always being away. I can't visit you properly if I'm always trav…."

She was cut off by yet another one of Bubblegum's hugs. She really was getting soft if she was allowing the princess to get as many free hugs in as she wanted.

"You mean you'll visit more often?"

"I don't see why not."

"I'm so happy Marceline! You really know how to make me smile."

Marceline was sure she was blushing. She blushed way too much in one night for her liking. She and Bubblegum finally parted and Marceline flew into the night. A smile was plastered on her face as she searched for a perfect location for her new home. Having friends wasn't as bad as she thought if it meant she'd get this kind of feeling all the time. Who would've figured that Marceline would ever willingly make a friend?

_**First time for everything I guess.**_

**AN:** Aww, Marceline is too cute when she's embarrassed. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was fun writing Marceline interacting with Science. I hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving. Reviews, as always, are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Wow, it's been way too long since I updated this. Apologies to everyone following this story, I guess my writers block was worse than I thought so I hope this chapter will make up for that. Hopefully I won't go months without updating again. That would be awful.

So, for this story I was finally inspired when I reread You and I and the previous chapters to the side stories. Then I thought, why don't I write a chapter about their first date? It came out of nowhere really, but it was the little inspiration I needed to get back to this couple.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Adventure Time but I do love to watch the show.

You and Me Side Stories

Ch 7 Vampires, Princesses, and Rock Shows

Marceline looked over herself in the mirror for what seemed like the tenth time that night. She buttoned up her light grey plaid shirt only to unbutton it a second later. It looked too formal for her. The only reason she threw it over her black t-shirt was because she thought she was _too_ dress down in her skinny jeans and her converse. She toyed with the collar of her shirt, nervously soothing out any wrinkles she noticed. Honestly, she shouldn't be as nervous as she was. This wasn't the first date she was going on. She'd been on lots of dates before. None went further than one date, but that was because she never felt anything much for the people she dated. Not even with Ash did she feel like she was about to puke from sheer nervousness. She wanted everything to be perfect tonight. It had to be for the girl she was taking out. The girl she genuinely liked.

And that's exactly why she was so nervous.

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum wasn't just anyone. She was a princess after all, that alone spoke volumes about her importance. The title wasn't what Marceline cared about though. Titles meant very little to her. Even her own as the Vampire Queen was something she begrudgingly accepted. She never wanted it nor did she enjoy having to use it for any occasion. It felt like she'd become someone else with everyone constantly referring to her as the Vampire Queen. That wasn't the case with Bonnibel though. She'd never refer to her as such. To her, she'd always be Marceline and nothing more. It's one of the many things she loved about her girlfriend. It's why she was so nervous to make this date be one, if not, the best Bonnibel would ever have.

"Woof!"

Marceline was jolted out of her thoughts by her zombie dog Schwabl. The poodle barked again this time towards the clock on the wall. The vampire girl gasped. She was going to be late!

"Thanks Schwabl! Don't wait up!"

Schwabl barked in response to her master's hasty exit. The zombie dog trotted to Marceline's room and made himself comfortable on his master's bed. The dog was confused as to why his master was so nervous about her date with the Princess. In his personal opinion, the girl was head over heels in love with his master so what was there to be nervous about?

**-Adventure Time-**

Princess Bubblegum looked over herself nervously. She fiddled with the strings to her pink hoodie. Marceline had told her to dress comfortably meaning, she shouldn't wear a dress. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little disappointed that she couldn't dress up for her girlfriend. She'd wanted to take Marceline's breathe away for when they went out. Then again, Marceline wasn't your average girl. Far from it, she was a vampire for starters. You couldn't get much more unconventional than that. Bubblegum wasn't complaining though. She was glad that Marceline wasn't fond of sticking to what was deemed normal. It's one of the things she loved about her. She always brought excitement into her life. This was true even before they started dating. Looking at herself one more time, she decided she was ready for her date with her vampire.

Although that didn't necessarily mean she wasn't nervous about her first date.

She wiped her hands on her jeans. It was unusual for her to be nervous to the point of perspiration, but she couldn't help it! After spending most of the afternoon daydreaming about how her date would go, she'd suddenly found her excitement had turned into puke inducing nerves.

A squeak jostled her out of her thoughts. Science had been standing on her desk watching her the entire time. The little candy corn mouse took hold of its little pencil and jotted down something on the pad of paper Bubblegum kept at her bedside just for Science. The mouse looked up at Bubblegum, hoping that the words she'd written would ease the Princess's nerves.

"_Marceline loves you no matter what you wear."_

The Princess's cheeks became a lot darker with those simple words.

"S-Science!"

The candy corn mouse paid little mind to Bubblegum's reaction and continued to write her observations down.

"_I only speak the truth. Marceline loves to come over and watch you while you sleep."_

That should probably creep her out a lot more than it actually did, but the fact of the matter was, she found it to be rather cute that Marceline like to watch her.

"_Marceline only has eyes for you."_

Science proudly puffed up after writing that particular statement. Bubblegum couldn't help but smile. She lifted the little mouse and gave it an affectionate kiss on its head.

"Thank you for your kind words. You're right; I don't know why I am so nervous. I know Marceline loves me and that's all that really matters."

Seeing that her words reached the Princess, Science felt her work was done. A knock at the window caught both their attentions. Science only knew of one person who used the window as a door. She scampered down the desk and to her cage. The princess may be getting ready to head out, but it was bed time for her.

Bubblegum opened the window in a hurry. With her nervousness gone, she felt her excitement return. The butterflies in her stomach made sure to make themselves known too.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum greeted her happily.

"Hey babe, ready for our date?" Marceline grinned happily. She still felt a bit nervous as she knocked on her girlfriend's window, but the moment she laid eyes on the pink princess, all her worries seemed to have disappeared. "I see you dressed right for the occasion."

"Well, you did say to choose something comfortable. So where are you taking me tonight?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Oh come on Marcy." Bubblegum watched in amusement as Marceline's face showed signs of becoming embarrassed. The reaction from her girlfriend never failed when Bubblegum would call Marceline by her pet name. It was just another thing that made the vampire girl that much more endearing.

"T-That won't work on me. I'm immune to the puppy dog eyes."

"How about this then?" Bubblegum took Marceline by surprise when she suddenly pulled the vampire girl into a kiss. It took Marceline exactly five seconds to realize what was going on. Her girlfriend was trying to seduce the answer out of her. She had to admit, this method was much more preferable than the not so dreaded puppy dog eyes. Marceline grinned into the kiss as they became more lost in each other's touch. As much as she hated to pull out of their heated kissing, she couldn't let Bubblegum suffocate from the lack of oxygen. It was one of the advantages of being a vampire, no worries ever about the lack of oxygen.

"Mmm…Marceline…" Bubblegum hummed happily from their impromptu make out session.

"If you keep this up princess, we might never leave." Marceline warned. She'd normally have no problem with them staying in for the night, as a matter of fact, if they did she had a feeling they'd do more than just kiss. Again, not that she minded the thought of getting her girlfriend undressed for a night full of exercise of the naked variety, but much like how she wanted their first date to be special, she wanted Bubblegum's first time to be just as memorable. So even if her libido was egging her on to do more indecent things, the romantic in her took control to ensure that she carried on with her plans.

"Are you still going to keep our date plans a secret from me?"

The vampire girl chuckled. "Since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you. I'm taking you to a concert."

Well that certainly hadn't been what Bubblegum thought she'd be doing. That was Marceline for you; always something unexpected. Truth be told though, she'd never been to a concert. The vampire girl on the other hand, frequented them and also played in quite a few shows herself. She didn't do it quite as often anymore since Marceline claimed she had better things to do.

"A concert?"

"Yup! A friend of mine is debuting their band today and they gave me tickets to the show. I thought it would be fun to go since you've never been to one. I hope that's okay with you."

Bubblegum giggled. "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy where ever you take me."

This time for sure, Bubblegum had no doubt that her vampire was blushing.

"L-let's go before it gets any later." Marceline turned towards the window, hoping to hide her blushing cheeks. She still wasn't use to someone being able to cause this kind of reaction out of her. Bubblegum made no more attempts to embarrass her girlfriend. Seeing that it was safe for her to turn around, Marceline quickly picked up her princess and flew out the window.

**-Adventure Time-**

The two girls arrived at the location of the concert. It was being held in an abandoned building. From the outside, it didn't look like anything was going on, but if you listened closely; you could hear the distinct thump of music. Marceline put Bubblegum down and took her hand, leading her into the not so abandoned building. Taking a set of stairs down towards the basement, Bubblegum could hear the music become louder. Finally, they reached a door where a bear stood guard.

"Hey Teenage Bear!" Marceline greeted the bear. It was obvious they knew each other.

"Marceline! Are you gonna fight me to get in?" He asked excitedly.

"You know I'd whoop you hard if we fought."

The bear stood up on it hind legs, using his full height to look as intimidating as possible. Bubblegum instinctively held on to Marceline's hand tighter. This certainly was an unexpected turn of events. She liked the excitement in her life, but having your life put in danger and getting a thrill were two different things. Marceline though didn't seem too intimidated by the display. Instead of posturing like the bear was doing, she simply flashed a pair of tickets in her hand.

"Aww, you're no fun. I don't care if you have tickets! I'm gonna fight you!"

Now fearing for her life more than ever, she latched onto Marceline's arm.

"You might want to look behind you." Marceline smirked at the bear.

Sure enough, a much larger black bear was standing behind him. Next thing Teenage Bear knew, he was knocked left and right.

"Mom! You don't let me do anything!" he whined while holding his throbbing face.

"You were told to let people in who have a ticket, can't you do your job right!"

"I was just trying to have fun!"

His back talk earned him more smacks to the face. Teenage Bear's mom then turned to the Vampire Queen.

"I'm so sorry about that your majesties."

"It's alright." Marceline just laughed it off. "Here's out tickets."

"Of course, please go right in. It's a pleasure to see you here again."

The two girls proceeded into down the stairs towards the increasingly loud music, all the while hearing the continued whining of Teenage Bear. Seeing that her girlfriend had been startled by the greeting that Teenage Bear gave them, she gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek before they made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry about that. Teenage Bear can be kind of a jerk sometimes. He's pretty harmless though."

Feeling a little better about their situation, she smiled at the vampire girl.

"I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"Damn straight! I'd lay down some serious hurting on any jerk who thought they'd get away with harming a hair on your pretty head."

"You're too sweet to me."

"And you're too good to me." Marceline countered.

Smiling at each other, they reached the end of the stair case. The music blared louder than ever. She could feel the floor vibrating from the booming music. It was definitely a sight to behold. Many bodies were tightly packed into this space that seemed to be on the verge of overflowing. She felt Marceline tug her along into the jumbled crowd. She held on tightly to her girlfriend's hand, afraid that she'd lose her. If she did, she wondered if she'd even be able to find Marceline if that happened. The closer they were getting to the front of the stage, the harder it was for her to push her way through the crowd.

"_Marceline!"_

She screamed in her mind. Then just when she'd thought the crowd would crush her, she was tugged into a pair of familiar arms. She felt Marceline shift her and next thing she knew, she was at the head of the crowd with Marceline holding her protectively.

"Here you go! Enjoy the show Bonnie!" the vampire girl yelled as loud as she could, hoping Bubblegum heard her. In response, Bubblegum leaned back closer to her girlfriend's body. They enjoyed the multitude of bands that took the stage until Marceline's friend's band finally took the stage.

"That's them!" Marceline yelled.

Five minutes into the set, Marceline nudged Bubblegum.

"Want to do something fun!"

"What!"

"You'll see!" Bubblegum looked skeptically at Marceline. "Trust me!"

Nodding she squealed when the vampire girl suddenly lifted her up and onto the crowd. Bubblegum hadn't been completely sure what to do and was, quite frankly, a bit scared for her well-being. How did one surf the crowd?

"Whoo!"

Her fears were put on hold when she caught sight of Marceline also being carried by the crowds. The vampire girl had her hands thrown up in the air with the classic devil horns. She looked to be enjoying herself. Not wanting to be left out Bubblegum mimicked her girlfriend.

"Whoo! The crowd seemed to respond to her enthusiasm as they continued to move her about. Then, just as suddenly, she found herself towards the back of the basement. The crowd had dumped her away from Marceline.

"Marceline!" she yelled hoping that her voice would somehow reach her. This is what she'd been worried about. How was she supposed to find her when she could barely hear herself over the music? "Marceline!"

"Miss me!"

Bubblegum turned and found Marceline standing behind her with her hands behind her back.

"I thought I lost you!" the pink princess was so relieved that she couldn't help but throw her arms around the vampire girl.

"Whoa! Hey it's okay! I kept my eyes on you the entire time! I'd never lose you!" He led her gently towards the stair case again. "Let's get out of here!"

Being outside again was like being in a completely different world. Bubblegum could still feel her ears thumping. She hoped her hearing wouldn't be negatively affected after all this. The princess felt herself being lifted into the air.

"The buzzing will go away. Just give it a few minutes."

"I'm glad to know that!"

Marceline laughed. "You don't have to yell Bonnie."

"Are you sure I'm yelling!"

"Yes, just give it a sec and everything will return to normal."

Eventually, Bubblegum's hearing did correct itself so she was no longer yelling at the vampire girl, although the former found the whole thing highly amusing. Marceline found a nice tree to settle herself in for a small break before getting the princess home. She stretched herself out on a branch. Bubblegum adjusted herself so that she was lying comfortably on top of Marceline.

"You're very cuddly you know that?"

"Cuddly isn't exactly what I'd describe myself as."

"Oh sorry, how does cool sound instead?"

"Now that sounds more accurate. I would've also accepted badass or sexy."

"Someone thinks highly of themselves."

"I don't think. I know." Marceline stated confidently. A moment of silence fell between them. "Did you have fun?" she asked, this time not sounding as confident.

"I did. Thank you for bringing me out tonight."

"Only the best for my girl, maybe we can go to another one some other time."

"I'd like to see you play instead."

"Really?"

"Hmm, I love hearing you sing. It reminds me of when we first met; you'd sing me to sleep."

Marceline knew for a fact that she was blushing from that simple statement. It continued to amaze her that someone could have this kind of effect on her. It wasn't a bad feeling. In fact, she liked having this warmth wash over her. Smiling, she began to hum a tune she use to sing for Bubblegum on more than one occasion. It wasn't long before the pink princess's breathes evened out. The whole concert experience must've worn her out. Taking careful care not to wake the slumbering princess, Marceline took to the air once more. The sun would be up in a few hours and as much as she hated it, she'd have to leave her soon.

The Candy Kingdom came into view far too soon for Marceline. The window was still wide open for her as she set foot inside. As gently as possible, she laid the princess on her bed making sure to pull the coverers over her. Satisfied that her girlfriend was comfortable she lay down next to her and watched her sleep. It was a guilty pleasure of hers to do. She hoped that Bubblegum would never find out just in case she found it creepy.

"You've turned me into quite the love sick girl Bonnie." She chuckled. "But I can't say I dislike it."

Reluctantly, she got up from her spot and went to the window. She was about to leave she remembered something. Walking towards the princess's desk, she took out a shirt from a bag she's acquired at the concert. During the few minutes they'd been separated, she'd taken the chance to buy a little souvenir in honor of Bubblegum's first concert. She hoped that she'd like the shirt she picked out. Quickly walking to the bed, she leaned down and kissed the princesses forehead.

"Sleep well Bonnie."

**-Adventure Time-**

Bubblegum was awakened at six sharp as she was every morning by her ever faithful butler.

"It's time to get up Princess. You've got a full schedule ahead."

"I'm awake." Bubblegum yawned. She wished she could get just a little bit more sleep, but losing a few hours of sleep to go on a date with Marceline had been well worth it.

"What's this?" Peppermint Butler asked. He picked up a black shirt. On it was two dead cinnamon rolls impaled on a stick that was being strangled by a yellow snake in water. The butler looked slightly repulsed by the image on it. If Bubblegum remembered correctly, she'd seen a similar illustration on poster while at the concert. "I shall get rid of this offending item right away!"

"No wait!" She scrambled out of bed right in order to snatch the shirt from her butler. Thanks to her quick thinking, she put two and two together. Marceline must've gotten her the shirt! "It's mine actually."

"W-what?" Peppermint Butler could hardly believe the princess would own such a thing.

"Anyway, I should really be getting ready for today. I believe you said I had a full day ahead of me."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Peppermint Butler left the room to allow Bubblegum to dress. The princess walked to her closet and hung her new shirt in her closet. It definitely stuck out from the rest of her clothes considering she owned a lot more colorful outfits.

"Thank you Marceline for a wonderful time." She whispered lovingly.

Humming happily to herself, she began her normal morning rituals. From her cage, Science was waking up from her slumber. Watching the princess practically float around her room caused her to shake her head. She had no idea why the two had even been slightly worried about their date when it was obvious how head over heels in love they were so of course they'd enjoy doing anything as long as they were together.

**AN:** Ah, feels great to write a Bubbline story again. I hope you all enjoyed it to so, you know, review or some junk. Until next time guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Took me long enough to finish this chapter. After finally getting a chance to watch some more Adventure Time episodes (which I had to download cause I have no cable so I haven't seen much past season 3), I happened to see "Daddy's Little Monster" and I immediately thought I should write a chapter with Hudson in it. Thus, this chapter came about. Well that's enough gabbing, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Adventure Time!

You and Me: Side Stories

Chapter 8 My Father In Law, The Lord of Evil

Marceline stared hard at the mess on her living room floor. She'd been so determined when she'd finally willed herself to draw the Phil Face on her floor and hurriedly poured the bug milk onto it only to just freeze. This wasn't at all how she'd envisioned her day. She'd preferred to spend her time with Bonnibel even if that meant the risk of spending hours looking at different kinds of patterns for their wedding invitations or an even more ridiculous amount of time picking flowers for the reception. At least they picked their colors without much issue. Much to everyone's surprise, Marceline had not insisted on black for their colors. Instead, she'd suggested green to match her eyes. Bonnibel had also surprised them when she suggested red as their other color. Marceline was beyond relived that she wouldn't have to put up with pink at her wedding, but she just had to make sure that Bonnibel was really okay with that. Marceline was willing to make concessions if it meant that Bonnibel would be happy.

Bonnibel though, was set on her decision. When Marceline asked why she was passing up on her favorite color, Bonnibel simply smiled and said:

"_Because it reminds me of you."_

It was the sappiest thing she'd ever been told….and Marceline couldn't have been happier. Taking a seat on the floor, she looked at the mess once again. Bonnibel was the reason she was even doing this. With a sigh, she recalled the conversation that led her to plan this visit to the Nightosphere.

_Flashback_

_Marceline was enjoying her nightly cuddling session with Bonnibel. Now that everyone knew they were engaged, the Vampire Queen didn't need to sneak around to see her pink haired fiancé anymore. No one questioned her presence in the Candy Kingdom anymore. She could float around town during the day or night. The castle was at her disposal to her now as well. It had been the most liberating feeling in the world. Being able to come and go without anyone questioning her was the best. The candy people were also starting to warm up to her. There was no question that they still held fear of her but Marceline couldn't blame them and thought it was smart of them to realize when someone was dangerous. That's not to say she was going to turn on them one day because that would never happen. She couldn't imagine doing something that would deeply hurt Bonnibel._

_No, she'd changed her behavior somewhat because of Bonnibel. She wasn't innocent by any means, she was feared for a reason and those reasons were hard to ignore. She had, however, toned down her more "evil" tendencies in order to reassure the residents of the Candy Kingdom. Bonnibel wanted them to like her as much as she did so Marceline stopped being so terrifying around them. Every now and then she'd play a harmless practical joke on them to keep them on their toes but it never went further than that. The candy people seemed to be taking a liking to her which in turned made Bonnibel happy; so Marceline felt like everything was perfect at the moment._

"_Have you told your father about the wedding?"_

_Everything came to a screeching halt._

_Marceline __**had**__ talked to her father since his little stunt a couple months back when he tried to brainwash her into ruling the Nightosphere. Their overall relationship had improved since he'd been summoned by Finn. Considering they'd had more than one encounter in the past year as opposed to their decades of avoiding each other was a major improvement in the Vampire Queen's eyes. She'd even made it a point to visit him at least once a week. They'd get together and have lunch followed by some good old fashion terrorizing of the Nightosphere inhabitants. It was a great way to bond. Still, though, one of the things she hadn't really talked with her father about was her relationships._

_Part of her did want to tell him about how serious she'd gotten with Bonnibel but another part of her was scared her father would try to track down Bonnibel and do who knows what. Granted he couldn't really leave the Nightosphere without someone opening the portal to summon him, but she had a funny feeling he would find a way. He wasn't the most powerful being ever for nothing. The last thing the Vampire Queen wanted to risk was scaring off Bonnibel because of her father's misguided attempts to make sure she was treating Marceline right. This little fear eventually kept her from ever mentioning she was in any relationship or about to get married._

"_Well? Does he know?"_

"_Uh, no."_

"_Marceline….." Bonnibel sounded like she was about to go into lecture mode with her._

"_I haven't told him cause it hasn't come up in conversation!" Marceline quickly explained. She loved Bonnibel but she did not want to have to sit through another lecture. She got enough of those as it was._

"_You __**are**__ planning to invite him right?" Bonnibel still sounded like she was still in lecture mode._

"_Sure?"_

"_I'm serious Marceline. I find it slightly envious that you have a parent that can come." She said the last part somewhat quietly, but Marceline heard. It was something she never really thought about and something she honestly did take for granted. "Anyway, we need to get the guest list finalized and pick out our invitations. This needs to get done sooner rather than later."_

_Marceline had never realized how much work there was into planning a wedding. The list of guests was just one of the many things that needed to be finalized. Just thinking about the list of things to do made her head spin. She swore this was the only wedding she'd ever go through. She did not want to have to go through another again._

"_I'll tell him tomorrow."_

"_Good!" Bonnibel kissed Marceline's forehead. "I'll add him to the guest list."_

_End Flashback_

Here she was now, attempting to go back to the Nightosphere to tell her father she was getting married. Knowing that just sitting there thinking about it would do nothing for her, she stood up once again and stared down at the soon to be portal.

"Are you going to open up the portal or not?"

Marceline jumped into the air like a cat. Hanging from the ceiling, she hissed at whoever had surprised her. Who would dare enter her home like that? Much to her surprise, she knew the intruder very well.

"Bonnie?" Marceline floated down. "What are you doing here?"

"We are going to the Nightosphere right?"

"We?"

"I'm going with you." Bonnibel said with finality.

"What? No! The Nightosphere isn't a place for just anyone to go to."

"Finn has been there a few times if I recall correctly."

"Finn is…. Well he's Finn. He's been everywhere but that's because he's a hero or something."

"Well I'm a princess and I too have been many places."

"Princess or not, this isn't a place you visit for the scenery."

"I'm coming with you." Bonnibel reiterated.

Marceline could tell she wasn't going to win this argument. Once Bonnibel set her mind to something, it was hard to sway her. It was just one of the many qualities Marceline loved about her fiancé. Without further arguments, Marceline turned back to the mess on her floor.

"Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!"

The portal opened moments later. Turning back to Bonnibel, Marceline held her hand out.

"I have one rule for you."

"What is it?" the pink princess took Marceline's hand as she asked.

"Do not leave my side no matter what. Okay?" Marceline was dead serious when she said that the Nightosphere wasn't a place just anyone visited. Finn got away with going to such places because, like she'd mentioned, he was a hero. He was use to putting himself in danger on a consistent basis which honed his survival skills. Marceline was also well aware that Bonnibel wasn't a pushover. The Princess could hold her own in her fight but she'd never had to deal with the demons that roamed the Nightosphere. Even Finn had not come out of his experience untainted. She wasn't about to let the same happen to Bonnibel.

"Promise not to leave my side." Marceline asked once again.

Bonnibel nodded. "I promise."

Smiling slightly, Marceline picked up her bride to be and jumped into the portal.

The place hadn't changed since her last visit. Not that she expected it to change. It was one of the only places she could think of that was untouched by time. Marceline felt Bonnibel tighten her hold around her neck.

"This is the Nightosphere?"

"Yup…. Cheery little place isn't it?"

"I do not know if cheery is how I'd describe it."

Marceline chuckled. "That's true. Cheery is something this place is not."

"I hope your father won't be offended if we don't stay too long."

"Meh, he'll probably just be happy he had visitors."

Bonnibel continued to observe her surroundings as they journeyed through the land. This might be the one and only time she'd get to see the Nightosphere. Marceline would definitely be upset if she tried to come back on her own. Then again, she couldn't see herself coming back by herself. It wasn't a very friendly looking place for visitors, much less those who looked weak.

Fire seemed to be the predominant décor along with oddly shaped buildings. Demons of varying sizes and shapes ambled around on the ground as well as in the sky. Bonnibel noticed, on more than one occasion, the demons glanced their way. Marceline though seemed unaffected by their curious stares as she floated towards the tallest building in the landscape. The Vampire Queen though wasn't worried about them. They wouldn't cross her. The demons knew how powerful she was. Marceline easily spotted her father's home. He was probably busy doing his daily tormenting of the residents of the Nightosphere. Even before she got anywhere near the building, she could already see the line of demons leading to her father's palace. As she entered the building, she noticed the single line that lead from outside, split into five others. She floated past all of them even when they snarled at her for supposedly cutting in line. She reached the front just in time to see her father, in his more demonic form, just about to smack a demon.

"Hi dad." Marceline greeted him like it was the most normal thing in the world. For her part, Bonnibel waved nervously at her future father in law. She'd never met Marceline's dad and his current appearance was anything but welcoming. She hoped this was just one of his many forms like Marceline had.

"Marceline? And Princess Bubblegum?" There was genuine confusion in Hudson's voice. He smacked the demon in his grasp and threw him aside before going to meet with Marceline.

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

"Of course."

The demons in line moaned and began to grow rowdy; upset that they are being denied their turn. Hudson fixed that problem easily by roaring at them. They instantly grew silent and slowly started to amble out of the building. Marceline followed her father toward the back of the room. Much to Bonnibel's relief, Marceline's father shrunk down to a more human-like appearance. She immediately noticed that he too wore red boots like his daughter. The Lord of Evil opened the door for his daughter and his other unexpected guest. He couldn't help but notice that Marceline had yet to let go of the pink princess. Hudson took a seat on his recliner while Marceline sat on the couch. Only then did she release the princess from her grasp. The two made themselves comfortable as Hudson tried to assess the situation. It wasn't uncommon for Marceline to visit but why was the princess there as well? It was all very curious.

"So…. What brings you here? Finally decided to take over my place?" Hudson joked. He knew that Marceline wasn't about to take over his job anytime soon. She was serious about doing her own thing and he'd decided to respect her desire and no longer pressure her into anything. That didn't mean he hadn't stopped hoping that one day, she might come around and become the new ruler of the Nightosphere. Even if she never did though, he would be proud of her no matter what she chose to do.

"Pfft. No way. I've got bigger things going on."

"Oh? Like what?"

Is this why the princess was with her? Had she formed some sort of alliance with the Candy Kingdom? If so it would be a good thing for the vampires. They never were good at keeping alliances which is why none were made with them. He had noticed though, with Marceline in charge, things had gotten better although alliances were still not something she was particularly eager to do. He thought this was due to his daughter's laissez-faire method of ruling. That and because she preferred to keep their business within the vampire community and not get anyone else involved.

"Well, ya see…." Marceline took a deep breathe. "I'm getting married."

Marceline had never seen her father turn pale so fast. She wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Dad?"

"Who?" was his vaguely hostile question. Bonnibel could feel herself become increasingly nervous. That was not the reaction she was expecting. She scooted closer to Marceline; one hand grabbing a hold of the Vampire Queen's shirt. "Is it that wizard boy?"

"What? Ash? No way!"

There was some relief in Hudson's face as well as Bonnibel's. She hoped he'd react better at the mention of her name.

"Then who?"

"Umm…. Bonnibel….."

There was a moment of silence. Hudson looked towards Bonnibel who couldn't help but practically press herself into Marceline's side.

"As in Princess Bubblegum?"

"Uh, yes."

"As in the person groping your side?"

"Yup." Marceline said without missing a beat.

"Hey! I am committing no such act!"

Father and daughter burst out laughing. Bonnibel wasn't sure if she should feel insulted or grateful that The Lord of Evil was laughing instead of reacting violently. She settled for crossing her arms over her chest and frowning in disapproval. Marceline wiped a tear from her face. It wasn't often that she laughed so much that it brought her to tears.

"Aww, don't be mad babe."

Hudson gave one last chuckle as well before standing up.

"My apologies Princess Bubblegum; it's not every day such a golden opportunity is presented to me. Let's start over shall we?" Hudson then bowed. "My name is Hudson Abadeer or The Lord of Evil if you'd prefer to call me that."

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Please don't call him that."

Hudson sat back down ignoring Marceline's remark. "So Princess Bubblegum, tell me, how did this come about?"

Bonnibel looked to Marceline to see what she should do. Marceline simply smiled and nodded.

"It's a long story." She finally answered.

"Time, is something I have plenty of." Hudson simply said.

"Where to start?" Bonnibel mumbled more to herself, not really expecting a response.

"How about when you first met?"

"I suppose that is a good enough place as any to begin."

Marceline sat back and watched as Bonnibel relayed to Hudson all the ups and downs of their relationship. Hudson did not say anything through the story. It really was a long tale, like Bonnibel had said, but the occupants of the room barely felt time pass. To be fair though, it was easy to lose track of time when in a place where time meant very little. Eventually, Bonnibel found herself yawning as she neared the end of her tale. Hudson nor Marceline made a move to stop her even as she was fighting to stay awake.

"Yawn… and I was just happy… she… came… back….to…."

Bonnibel's voice trailed off as she leaned against Marceline. Father and daughter sat in silence for a few minutes, not wanting to wake the slumbering princess.

"Well?" Marceline asked in a hushed voice.

"I approve. Although, I don't think it would change your mind if I didn't."

"Yeah, well, I'd like it better that you do, cause you know, I sorta care." Marceline responded with a blush.

"I suppose this went as planned then."

"Her coming along was not part of the plan."

"She convinced you to let her come? I'm surprised," Hudson smirked at his daughter. "that she has you so whipped."

"I'm not whipped!" Marceline said as harshly, but as quietly as possible. She didn't want to wake up her sleeping princess.

"If you insist." Hudson got up and walked towards the door that hid the portal that lead back to Marceline's house. "I suppose you'll be taking your princess home?"

"I probably should. I must be pretty late back on the other side." Marceline answered as she carefully picked up Bonnibel. Upon reaching the door, she stopped and turned back to her father. "You are invited by the way."

"I am?" Hudson was really surprised that he was welcomed to such an event.

"Yeah, just don't suck the souls of any of the guests. It would be _so_ embarrassing to have my wedding ruined by that."

"I'll contain my natural desire to suck all the souls there."

"Good. Well, see ya later."

Hudson simply waved as Marceline jumped into the portal. The Vampire Queen came out of the other side with no issue. Instead of traveling all the way to the Candy Kingdom to drop off Bonnibel, she decided it would be best to let the girl rest in her home. The less she moved her, the better. After making sure Bonnibel was nice and tucked in, she walked outside and snapped her fingers. Moments later, a swirl of black appeared before her revealing a vampire.

"You summoned me, my Queen?"

It wasn't often that Marceline actually used one of her vampire messengers or any of her supposed members of the vampire court, but for this instance, she needed some way to send word to the Candy Kingdom about Bonnibel's whereabouts. She didn't really want them to wake up in the morning only to find their Princess was gone. As funny as she would find it for them to run around in a panic, she had a feeling Bonnibel wouldn't find it as humorous.

"Yeah, can you let Peppermint Butler in the Candy Kingdom know that Bonnibel is spending the night here?"

"Of course my Queen."

"Oh and don't hurt any of the candy people while you're there. I'll find out if you do." Marceline made her eyes glow red. "And you wouldn't want me hunt you down for it."

"U-understood my Queen."

"Good. Now go."

He was gone in a flash. Marceline chuckled to herself. It never got old to terrorize the vampires when needed. In this instance though, she felt it was appropriate to stomp any urge the messenger might have to do anything dumb. After all, the vampires were known for breaking most alliances because they couldn't resist doing something stupid to the inhabitants of whoever they'd happened to be allied with. Be it a less than harmless prank or an outright attack simply because they felt like it. Marceline attributed these kinds of tendencies because of their 500 year or so rule under the last Vampire King. He preferred to encourage any kind of rowdy or down right malicious behavior from his subjects simply because he wanted to watch the world fall from their chaos. It wasn't always easy, but Marceline had been doing all she could to make sure these tendencies no longer reared their ugly head or at least kept them to minimum. It was another reason why she'd made no effort to make alliances. Sure it was a hassle to do so, but she did see the benefits of having allies.

Marceline stretched her back, satisfied when she heard the bones pop. It'd been a long day and she had better things to do than stand there and contemplate politics. Like she'd told Bonnibel before, she was the freaking Queen. She could do what she wanted when she wanted and if anyone didn't like it tough luck. She'd change their mind easily enough she thought with a wicked grin. For now, she would simply enjoy a night of cuddling with her fiancé.

"Being the Queen is good."

**AN**: It took forever to do this, but I'm happy to update this story again. I hope you all enjoyed. Until next time!


End file.
